Kin Tsuchi
was a genin-level kunoichi from Otogakure. She took part in the Chūnin Exams under orders from Orochimaru to kill Sasuke Uchiha. She was the only one of her team to not have a physical alteration. Appearance Kin had very long black hair, almost reaching down to the ground, tied by a violet ribbon right near the end, and black eyes. She wore a forehead protector, a pale green vest somehow similar to a flak jacket, and snake patterned pants and scarf, much like her team-mates. Personality Like her team-mates, Kin appears to be overconfident in her abilities. She has a dislike towards Sakura due to her seemingly vanity for her hair and criticises her for focusing on her appearances rather than training. Like her team-mate Zaku, she loses focus on her opponent's tactics when overconfident and talking about her abilities. That is seen when she doesn't recognises the Shadow Imitation Technique that Shikamaru was using on her while she was talking about her using her Shadow Senbon and Illusion Bell Needles. Abilities .]] Kin was an accomplished senbon user, as seen in the Chūnin Exams. When she was ordered by Zaku Abumi to "finish Sakura", she reached into her back pocket and grasped senbon instead of a kunai. She normally used them in tandem with the Shadow Senbon technique to make harder for her enemy to dodge. In the anime, she also demonstrated a much more powerful technique, Illusion Bell Needles, a genjutsu supported by her use of senbon. Part I Chūnin Exam Arc Kin and the rest of Team Dosu attacked Sakura during the second phase of the Chūnin Exams in their attempt to kill Sasuke. When Team 10 came to Sakura's aid, Kin's body was taken over by Ino Yamanaka's Mind Body Switch Technique, and, because of that, she was injured by her own team-mate, Zaku. In the third stage preliminaries, she was matched against Shikamaru Nara. Shikamaru initially believed her trick to be a simple combination of needles with and without bells in order to make him less alert of the latter. Kin, however, followed through using her strings to ring a previously thrown bell, further confusing Shikamaru. Shikamaru countered, contracting his shadow and minimizing it under the string attached to a needle she threw; she didn't notice that a string at that height wouldn't be able to cast a shadow. Shikamaru then proceeded to use Shadow Imitation Technique to make the both of them throw a shuriken simultaneously. While Shikamaru was able to duck, Kin was too close to the wall and hit her head, knocking her out. Invasion of Konoha Arc Kin, along with Zaku, were later betrayed and used by Orochimaru as sacrifices to summon Hashirama and Tobirama Senju's souls with the Summoning: Impure World Resurrection technique. Video Games Trivia * Kin is named for the sound of metal clashing, specifically samurai swords in battle. * In addition, Kin can mean "gold" in Japanese. * Tsuchi means Earth. It's also the Japanese name for one of the three ear bones, hammer. * In Finally a clash! Jōnin vs. Genin!!, Kin stands beside Hanabi Hyūga before the start of the event. * Like many of the other characters, Kin appeared in the omake at the end of Naruto Shippūden episode 129, along with the rest of her team. * In the anime,when Kin was set to match up against Shikamaru, her full name on the screen had showed her last name before her first name "Tsuchi Kin". It was most likely a mistake since other competitors had their first name showed before their last name on the screen when match up in the preliminaries. Quotes * (To Shikamaru) "Don't ever ask for whom the bell tolls, because it tolls for you." References